


Exposure

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader based on the prompt:“Could you do an August Walker X Reader • both special Ops CIA • NSFW • decontamination shower Size kink, lusting and surprise gentle Walker would amazing!“





	Exposure

The last thing you’d expected when you’d been placed on this quick, in-and-out job with August Walker was an attack. You certainly hadn’t expected to come in to contact, quite literally, with potentially hazardous chemicals. You’d had to call in for extraction, you and August both taken down by the suddenness of the ambush, you feel the knot in your stomach tighten when initially no one on the scene can easily identify the substance.

August seems somehow calm and collected in spite of the situation, something you’ve always admired about him. He can tell you’re scared though as they direct the two of you away from the scene, you’ve worked together for long enough that he can read you better than you know, and the reassuring touch of his hand on your shoulder is somehow calming for you. When you’re told the chemical is not harmful you relax but your nerves strike up again when you see the decontamination shower, which has been set up in a mostly secluded section of the small lot you’re in as a precautionary measure. You know well enough that this means removing your clothes with little room for modesty, and you feel the warmth of a blush spread across your cheeks at the thought.

“You ok?” He is stood next to you now, noticing your sudden change in colour. He’s tall next to you, so tall. And not just tall but big. This isn’t something you’ve failed to notice before, you’re very aware of it, but with him right next to you and the thought of him shortly being naked only adds fuel to the fire you suddenly feel in your core. You know this isn’t the time or place for it, but with August it never is – you want him. You think he wants you too, you see it in the glint in his eyes. You’ve been working together for nearly a year at this point and you make a hell of a team, but more than that you’ve been friends for that time too. And then there’s the matter of the first date and the perfect kiss you shared a couple months ago that never led anywhere to your dismay. Your mind roams until he clears his throat and you suddenly realise he asked you a question.

“I’m fine. I just…wasn’t expecting this today. We need to get back out there and finish the mission, August” you reply, quietly, trying to think of the job and not of him. He nods in agreement and turns towards you to say something else but is cut off by the Decontamination technician. They give you instructions—you have to stand under the shower head for 15 minutes—and wait for you out of sight, giving you privacy to use the small cubicle unit, which has a small outer section with a bin for contaminated clothing and towels and clean clothing opposite, and one modestly windowed door. When he moves away you realise that August’s hand had been lightly resting on your back and you don’t know if it’s the adrenaline or the attraction that emboldens you so much to say “This’d be over a lot faster if we just showered together” you pause, shocked at yourself, “so that we can get back on the job”.

He looks taken aback for just a second before smirking and raising an eyebrow playfully, you’ve never been the one to flirt so obviously with him but now that you do he likes it. A lot. He’s wanted to kiss you again since the first time, wanted to do all sorts of things with you for months, but has ignored his feelings in order to not jeopardise working together. He considers your words for a moment, not replying to you but after a minute there is clear and definite intention to his actions when he slowly begins to unbutton his shirt, revealing his broad chest to you. There is implication in every movement that makes your arousal immediate and intense, and knowing your eyes are on him stirs something in him too. Both of you know this is dangerous, it’s completely the wrong time and place for it, but it seems to only make it more exciting after months of lusting for one another.

You stand there still in shock with yourself and his response, desperately hoping you didn’t interpret it wrong, when he enters the cubicle. You can’t see anything much through the window but you can tell he’s removing his clothing and you see as the shower begins to flow. You take a deep breath, check that no one is paying attention, and move towards the shower opening the door slowly. You thank god that these units don’t come installed with audio recording or cameras. A not quite transparent curtain separates the entrance from the main shower and you can just about see August through it, completely naked. You remove your clothes slowly, trying to mimic his confidence earlier and slowly draw back the curtain.

He looks at you, all of you, with lust in his eyes and you can’t quite believe what’s happening. His body glistens with water and you’re taken aback again by the sheer size of him, every part of him is impressive, it makes you feel so many things all at once. You completely forget where you are, the risk of the situation, as you reach for him and your lips meet for the first time in months. The kiss is deep and full of want and when he pulls you closer you feel all of him against you. You moan in to the kiss as his hands roam your body slowly, caressing you with surprising softness. The water soaks you but you hardly notice it as he kisses your neck and shoulders and tells you “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this”. There’s a fire in you that catches you off guard, you’ve never been so bold before, and his words only encourage it as you move a hand down his body and take his hard length in your hand, moving slowly. His groans as you stroke him are divine, and when he reciprocates with a finger moving against your clit your knees feel suddenly weak.

As if he can tell that your legs are turning to jelly he takes over, pushing you up against the wall of the unit as you kiss again greedily. He picks you up as if it’s nothing and pins you against the wall, your legs immediately wrapping around him and he takes advantage of the position to kiss your breasts as his hands grip your thighs. You run a hand through his wet curls and appreciate his broad shoulders and back as the water spashes off him but only for a moment because when he guides himself to you and you feel his size slowly filling you everything else leaves your mind. His eyes are closed as your tightness surrounds and adjusts to him, his face the pure image of pleasure as he begins to move. If ever you would have imagined this scene, which you admit you have more than once, you would have expected a certain urgent roughness and while there is urgency in both of your actions his gentleness is unexpected as he moves inside of you now. His hands on your hips guide the movement as he pushes in to you hitting your spot again and again, your body moving up and down the slippery wall.

You have no idea how long you’ve been in there at this point, but if anyone finds out what’s happening in this shower you’ll both without a doubt be suspended, so with this thought in mind August picks up the pace a little still careful to be gentle. He takes a nipple in his mouth and then the other and your hands grip his shoulders hard as you try desperately to keep your moans quiet. You’re not sure you’ve ever been so aroused before as he fucks you, and it doesn’t take much more than his light touches and the noises he’s making to get you closer and closer. Before you know it you’re coming unable to stop yourself from crying out in satisfaction as your core burns and your legs grip him tighter. He’s not quite done yet, his final thrusts are harder and faster as you come. He buries his head in the crook of your neck, your hands moving up from his shoulders to run through his hair again, and he gasps your name as he finishes.

You kiss again as he sets you down, making sure you’re stable on the wet floor. “August, I…” you don’t know what to say, mind still foggy as you contemplate your feelings. “I like you, so much” it sounds ridiculous, standing here naked in the water flow of the decontamination shower after you’ve just experienced each other for the first time but you’ve never told him before. He smiles to you as he dries himself off and dresses quickly, and just before he leaves the cubicle to wait for you outside he turns around and asks “So how about that second date?”. You lean back against the wall, a grin spreading across your face and laugh. Nothing about today was what you expected, but you wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
